fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Timmy
When he grows up, Timmy Turner becomes a strong, intelligent adult. There are two versions of this Timmy, one of them is from a grim, devastated time line; while the other is from the good time line that was originally supposed to occur before magic interfered, which was restored in the end. Both of these only appear in Channel Chasers. Bad future During Channel Chasers it was revealed that Vicky the Babysitter got her hands on a powerful magical TV remote. She used this remote to reach Dictator Week on the Biographical Channel, allowing her to raise an army to conquer the world (or at least all of Dimmsdale). Timmy disguised himself as a masked man to sneak into Vicky's forces and gain her trust. When Vicky captured A.J., she stole his time belt and sent the masked Timmy Turner back on a mission. There he was able to track down his younger self convince him to stop Vicky. Eventually, Vicky managed to damage adult Timmy's time belt, causing him to fade back to his time. Younger Timmy stopped Vicky, and this catastrophic time line was averted. Information Description Bad future Adult Timmy wears a black suit with an ammo belt worn across the chest, and a pole worn on his back. He also has a five o'clock shadow. This uniform is also the same uniform worn by future Vicky's body guards. He is extremely strong, smart, and skilled at combat. However, he was no match for his younger self's magic, and was eventually captured and cornered by Timmy who unmasked him. When young Timmy learned his older selves intentions, they joined forces to stop Vicky. He was unfortunately unable to help his younger self the final battle, because Vicky destroyed his time belt, returning him to the future. Personality Adult Timmy is very serious. At first, he does not even attempt to reason with his younger self, just to capture him and bring him home, as well retrieving the remote. But he warms up to his younger self when he learns why Timmy ran away, and explains to his younger self that he remembers his parents being there for him all the time, such as on Christmas. The two Timmy's become very close, until the tragic moment when Adult Timmy's time belt is destroyed and he is returned to the past. This sends young Timmy into a fit of anger and he manages to stop Vicky, preventing the bad time line from ever happening. Good future After Timmy successfully averted the disaster he caused, he grows up to be a responsible, successful adult with two children. Its unknown who his wife is or if he is even still married, because his spouse does not appear in the brief period the good future was shown. He still lives in his childhood home in Dimmsdale, which has been restored to its former glory and now has a more futuristic look with tall buildings, flying cars, and such. Information Description Although not as buff as his battle hardened bad future counterpart, adult Timmy is still noticeably well fit. He wears a white shirt with a red tie, blue jeans and black shoes. His face is clean shaven. He also wears a watch which beeps when he needs to be at work. Personality This version of Timmy is more like his parents were. Loving and caring, although somewhat dimwitted. He leaves his children, Tammy and Tommy, under the care of an evil babysitter, which he finds oddly familiar but not at all a problem. His children are miserable like he was, likely because their parents are always working, and they have Cosmo and Wanda as fairies. Timmy sees a picture he left in a time capsule of his ten year old self and his goldfish (which look like normal fish in the photo) but smiles in memory of something, before heading off to work. Spouse The mother of Timmy's children was never revealed, but has none the less been a hotly contested subject throughout the Fairly OddParents community. Timmy's children have both genetic and fashion hints from three different characters: Timmy, Trixie Tang, and Tootie. This was done intentionally by the staff to make this issue only resolvable in the fan's own minds. For more information on this subject, visit the main page and corresponding talk page for more information. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Parents